1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stencils and more particularly pertains to a new stenciling assembly for connecting and interlocking stencil members together end-to-end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stencils is known in the prior art. More specifically, stencils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,905; U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,840; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,172; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,623; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 426,915.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stenciling assembly. The prior art includes stencils made of mats which are used to create designs upon selected surfaces.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new stenciling assembly which has many of the advantages of the stencils mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new stenciling assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stencils, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes one or more stencil members each including a piece of material having a distinctive pattern and being used to transpose the pattern onto other objects; and also includes one or more first connector members each being attached to a first end of a respective stencil member for connecting the stencil member to other stencil members; and further includes one or more second connector members being attached to a second end of a respective stencil member for connecting the stencil member to other stencil members. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the stenciling assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new stenciling assembly which has many of the advantages of the stencils mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new stenciling assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stencils, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stenciling assembly for connecting and interlocking stencil members together end-to-end.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stenciling assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stenciling assembly that allows the user to easily connect and disconnect a series of stencil members together for transposing an array of patterns upon various objects.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.